Jake's Little Sister
by DaughterofJachaela
Summary: Just before finishing work Jake gets a call from Australia only to find out it's his sister. This is my first public fanfic ever so I hope you enjoy.
1. An unusual call

Chapter 1  
January 2014  
New York, USA

* * *

It was 10 pm in New York and Jake was about to finish off work for the day when a +61 number called. Jake ignored it thinking it was a scam call until Amy came past, scooped up the phone and answered it. "It's for you."

Jake answered, "you know you have called the NYPD?"  
The small childish voice answered "yes. I am looking for Detective Jake Peralta"  
Jake nodded and answered back to the small child "That's me, how old are you?"  
The small girl answered back "My name is Michaela Peralta and I am eight years old."  
Jake nodded and asked her "Do you need help?" Michaela simply responded "no"  
Jake nodded and asked her "then why did you call?"  
"I think you're my brother, there was a picture on the bench."  
"is your dad Roger Peralta?" Michaela had a quick thought and spoke "yes."

Jake hung up and ran into Holt's office "Heyyyyyy Captain, I need a week off to see my sister in Australia." Holt was really shocked "you don't have a sister, or was she on the phone?" Jake nodded "that was her." Holt nodded and looked in a diary "I will give you 10 days off. Jake ran and called Michaela back "I am coming." The woman was in extreme shock and was panicking "oh sorry, Cathy, it's Jake" Michaela's mum was embarrassed and apologized "Jake, I'm so sorry we would love you to come over just didn't scare me next time, when are you coming? what time is your flight?" Jake replied "sometime tomorrow… Well, my New York to LA flight is at like 3 am and I think my LA to Melbourne is at midday."


	2. A long flight

Chapter 2  
January 2014  
LA Airport (LAX)

* * *

A long flight was ahead for Jake as he was walking to his gate for his almost sixteen hour flight to Melbourne Australia to meet his sister for the first time. Jake gets a call, he hopes it his sister but it's from Amy.

"It's Jake." he says.

"Where are you? you're three hours late!"

"Don't worry Ames, I'm off for ten days."

"Jake, why?" Amy yelled

"I'm going to Australia."

"Why in the world are you going to Australia?" Amy was confused

"I have a long lost sister there."

"Oh, have fun then see you soon, no cop stuff."

"you don't mean that it means you are getting ahead?"

"You know it" Amy laughs.

Jakes hangs up and boards the plane. Jake walks down to his seat "alright window seat!" Jake takes a seat and Jake being Jake asks for an orange soda. "I'm sorry sir but you have to wait to be at cruising altitude." Jake pointed at first class and asked the attendant "then why do they get drinks?" The flight attendant asked if the bag above was his, Jake nodded. She took the bag behind the wall before she came back "come with me, sir." she said.

Jake got up and was confused "what is happening, why did you take my bag?" the flight attendant held out an orange soda and then pointed to a seat "for you." Jake sat in his new seat first class! Jake was living the life. He started watching his favourite movie, Die Hard, on the biggest TV you would ever see on a plane. The plane took off and Die Hard was still playing with an orange soda in hand all he needed was a sundae in his other.

Eight hours in Jake was asleep after many orange sodas. Sleeping like a baby, nice and quiet before being woken up for breakfast 7 hours later, pancakes and orange soda. "Amy would be so mad with me right now, I can imagine her telling me 'Peralta! You can't have orange soda with breakfast!'"


	3. Arrival

**Author notes: **

**Hi! so sorry this is late, the past week was stressful and I had some school stuff but enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3  
January 2014  
Melbourne Airport (MEL)

* * *

Jake has touched down and does all the usual stuff when you land internationally. While Jake was waiting he got bored so he started thinking 'what if I call the nine nine?' he looked at his watch and moaned "its only 4:30 am there." Jake just stood in boredom when the thought of him meeting his very soon popped into his head. It was 7:30 pm in Melbourne and Jake was waiting to meet his sister after about 45 minutes he got through passport control and customs. He was waiting out the door and he saw a sign 'Detective Jake Peralta.' It was in a child's writing and it was his name. "Hi, are you Michaela's mother?" She nodded "Jake, nice to meet you" she shook his hand before asked him to call her Jackie, Jake nodded. "Where's Michaela?" Jake asked Jackie answered "She's with her grandparents today, they took her to the pool. We're picking her up on the way home.

The drive was longish, traffic was a problem. They were at Michaela's grandparent's house and Michaela ran out and stopped in her tracks. "Mum? Who is this?" Jake held up the sign she made for him. "Jake!" She yelled before hopping in the car. "What are you wearing? Jake looked a jacket it's 32° Michaela facepalmed "Celcius that's why I went to the pool." Jake simply sighed in his seat before starting to talk to Michaela.

"Hey, Michaela, I like your dress." Michaela smiled.

"Thanks, your jacket is nice, but not practical at the moment. They both laugh.

"What is it like being a cop?" Michaela asked with excitement.

"Amazing!" Jake laughed

"But you need new clothes, those won't do" Michaela laughed

"Why not?"

"You will die" Jake laughed

"The heat."

* * *

**Author notes: Hey again sorry about the delay and probably a horrendous amount of grammar errors. I want to get this out even if it's late. I might edit this later. Bye! :)**


	4. Shopping, ice cream, the beach and more

Chapter 9  
Christmas 2014

* * *

Michaela and her mum had traded the shorts and singlets for thick jackets and thermals this Christmas. They arrived in the hotel, as Jake's apartment was too small for all three of them to stay. It was late at night so, Jake was just dropping them off as he started early the next morning.

"See you tomorrow, Jake!" Michaela called out.

Jake waved back an called back

"See ya later, Turtle."

The next morning Michaela and her mum went out for breakfast before going to the nine-nine to visit Jake. Michaela had her usual holiday breakfast, pancakes. After their breakfast, they take a taxi to the nine-nine to see Jake and decorate the precinct for Christmas.

Tinsel and Santas were throughout the precinct, and the floor was full of cheer. This year the nine-nine decided to do a toy drive with the help of Michaela. Along with the toy drive, the nine-nine was selling hot chocolate to donate the money earnt to charity. The event was a great success, and local charities were happy with the large donations.

After the event, Michaela and her mum went to the local Walmart to buy Christmas decorations for the hotel room. When they got back to the hotel, the tree went up covered in colourful tinsel and baubles, and the simple table decoration went on the dresser saying two sleeps till Christmas.

Jake came over after work to see decorated hotel room with a tree and merry decorations over the place. Jake had a bag in his hands with a big bow and a tag with the name, Michaela Turtle.

"What's that?" Michaela asks

"A little something for you." He replies

"Can I open it?" She asks

"Not until I come tomorrow night." He says as he puts the bag under the tree.

Jake stays for dinner and helps clean up before he leaves to go back to his house for an early shift tomorrow.

"See ya, Jakey!" Michaela yells.

" See ya later, turtle."

Jake was coming over at 7 for dinner, and the small kitchen was being used to the brim. It was full of treats of all kinds, cookies, cupcakes, and hedgehog slice. Michaela and her mum were busy preparing for ages and finally finished by three.

"Can we go shopping, I want to get one more thing," Michaela asks her mum

"What is it, Mich?" She replies back

"A turtle plushie!" Michaela laughs

"sure, Turtle,"

"Only Jake can call me that mum." Michaela reminds her.

They run to the shop and pick out the adorable plushie for Jake before running home and setting up dinner.

Seven pm comes, and Jake is at the hotel.

"Wow, this is amazing!" He says in amazement.

"I set it up! with some help." She smiles.

"Some? I think I did more than some help."

"Nah, just some help."

"Jake, take a seat."

The take a seat at the very decorated table with the main meal, Michaela stands up to grab the dessert she made.

"Not now, Michaela," Her mum told her.

"It's Christmas, please can I have it?" She begged.

"After dinner."

Michaela rolled her eyes and sat down.

Finally, to Michaela's relief, it was time for dessert all her hard work came down to this one plate, one plate of dessert.

"Try this, Jake!" Michaela said, holding a plate of hedgehog slice.

"Ok, Turtle, I will" Jake responds.

Michaela's hedgehog slice was a success even though it was only for three people. Jake and her mum loved it, and now the exciting bit presents! Well, some. The rest would be opened in the morning.

"Jake I got you two things," Michaela said excitedly.

"What are they then?" He questioned.

"I can't tell you, you have to open it," She told Jake

"Can I open it then?" Jake asked.

"Well yeah, of course, Merry Christmas Jakey.

Michaela hands over her bag and Jake opens it up to see a pair of turtle pyjamas and a plush turtle.

"Micky, I love them!" Jake said

"I chose them because you got my turtle!" Michaela smiled

"And ya gonsta think about the turtles."

"Mutant Turtles? We are not in a sewer" Michaela said in disgust.

It was time for Jake to give Michaela her present, a huge smile was on her face.

"Remember Mick, this is your small present remember." Jake reminded her.

"Yes, Jakey, I know." She laughed

Michaela ripped open the wrapping paper to see a Christmas Turtle blanket and turtle pillow.

"I love them, I love turtles!" Michaela exclaimed.

"I know, Turtle, that's why I got you them." Michaela smiled.

I was time for the presents from Michaela's Mum.

"I know what these are it's the same every year," Michaela said.

"Are you sure?" She questioned

"Yes, they are pyjamas, It's the same every year."

The tissue paper was thrown out the bag, and to no surprise inside the bag were pyjamas. Michaela ran to put them on and came back to the living room in the red and white Christmas pyjamas.

"Michaela, please change you can't go you in your pyjamas," Her mum said.

"We're going out isn't everything closed? Michaela questioned

Jake went to the small closet and pulled out a small Christmas dress, the was still very warm.

"Get changed Turtle we are going Carolling!" Jake cheered.

"Oh ok" Michaela stood up and took the dress from Jake.

Carolling was fun but also very cold, as it was the middle of Winter.

"If we were home we would be having lunch by Grandad's pool," Michaela said.

"It would also be 35º," Her mum said

"Cold," Jake said

"No, that's hot, but not really," Michaela said back.

"It's nearly freezing!" Jake pointed out

"Jake, I'm Australian, I use Celius, 35º is 95º Farnheight," Michaela pointed out.

"oh, right." Jake had a moment of realisation.

"It's ok, Jake."

"Michaela, we best get you home, it's late." Her mum said

"Merry Christmas, Jake!" Michaela said before walking up to the room.

The next morning arrived, and it was Christmas Day, finally! Michaela was up early and under the small tree was a small pile of presents and a note. Instead of going straight to the presents, Michaela went straight to the phone, well her mum's phone.

She picked up the phone but was quickly interrupted.

"Michaela you can not call anyone, it cost a lot." Michaela's mum said as she was taking the phone away.

"I really want to call Jake, please," Michaela begged.

"Michaela, you will be seeing him for lunch."

"fineeeeee."

It was time for presents, the big ones, the under the tree ones. Michaela was excited and was excitedly sitting by the tree. Her eyes beaming towards the small pile of presents at the bottom of the tree. Her mum was in the kitchen cooking pancakes and the tv playing the news in the background. Besides the cooking pancakes, there was a Christmas ham in the oven ready for lunch and the veggies out on the bench waiting to be cooked.

Hours passed, and it was time for lunch and Jake finally arrived for lunch.

"Can we open presents now, mum?" Michaela asked.

"After lunch, which is almost ready," She replied back.

"But mum, I have sat here all morning," Michaela moaned.

"You didn't have to."

"Fineeeeeee" Michaela groaned as she got up to sit a the table.

Christmas lunch was delicious besides the fact there were veggies. To Jake and Michaela's delight, it was time for presents the small pile from this morning was a lot bigger now.

"Jake, you do realise we have to take all of this home in two bags, right?" Michaela's mum asked.

"Oh right, sorry" Jake realised

"We will find a way," Michaela's mum said.

"No, you will not, I will ship them to your home!" Jake said

"Aren't you in crushing debt?" Michaela asked.

"yes, yes, I am, but that won't stop me from making the best Christmas for my sister," Jake exclaimed.

The pile of presents were now reviled, and paper was all over the floor.

"Mic chose the presents you want right away when you get home and put the rest in this box," Her mum told her, holding a box.

"ok," Michaela nodded.

The box was now full and the most important things in the suitcase. In a week they would be on a long flight home and hours away from Jake but this last week would be a million moments.


	5. Goodbyes are hard

Chapter 5  
January 2014  
Melbourne, Australia

* * *

The week was over, Jake had to go home. Jake called Amy and she was happy. Michaela was confused.

"Santiago, what's up!" Jake picked up the phone with.  
"That I'm just winning our bet, say goodbye to your car." she answered back  
"No, no, that is never happening, you are going to date me"  
"I don't think so!"  
"Santiago, just remember I pmuls everything."  
"You said that when you were in a slump"  
"And I got out and ahead, so I did pmuls."  
"Haha sounds right."  
Jake hung up the phone  
"Who was that?" Michaela asked  
"Santiago, I work with her." Jake answered  
"Santiago is her first name?"  
"No, her last name."  
"Oh ok." Michaela laughed.

Jake packed up his things and they wanted to go for one last ice cream. "Do you have to leave?" Michaela asked, sadly Jake knelt down "sadly yes." he answered. They ate their ice cream and had final moments together. "Stay here with me!" Michaela begged. A tear was in Jake's eye as he said "I have to get back to work."

As they got in the car, Michaela was sad and almost about to cry as they drove out the driveway. Jake tried to tell Michaela they could talk but she simply replied "It's not the same." Jake got on his phone and texted Holt. "_Can my little sister come and visit the precinct?" _Holt texted back a little while later and Jake texted her Michaela's mum to keep it a secret from Michaela. For now.

The moment both Jake and Michaela were dreading, the airport. Jake and Michaela and told her that he had the most fun week ever. That brought a smile on Michaela. Jake looked over towards her mum for a nod before bringing out two pieces of paper.

"What are those?" Michaela asked  
"Two tickets for new york" Jake answered  
"For today?" Michaela asked softly  
"No two months time." He answered.

A smile was on Michaela's face and that made Jake happy they waited while he checked in before saying goodbye as he went into customs. But before he could fade into the background Michaela was around him, hugging Jake so tight. "Michaela, I'll see you in two months." He said before taking her hand and walking her back to her mum. "I know it's hard but you have to say bye to me and just know it's not forever." Jake told her.

As Jake walked into customs waving goodbye "see you in two months, brother."

* * *

**Hope you enjoy two chapters in a row**


	6. 2 months Later

Chapter 6  
March 2014  
New York, USA

* * *

"Everybody listen up!" Jake yelled at the precinct.  
Rosa looked up "What's up with you?" she asked.  
"My sister is coming." he announced.  
"Santiago! You are meeting her in the lobby." Jake demanded.  
"Why not you?" Amy asked.  
"I'm setting up." As Jake said that, Amy rolled her eyes.  
"Ok fine." As said as she got up.  
"Buh buh buh buh, when I tell you." Amy sat back down.  
"Rosa, try to be less scary." Jake told her  
"And remove your weapons" he added  
"Why?" Rosa asked  
"She's eight, come on Rosa."  
"And Holt, don't be a Robot." Jake Joked.

Jake went into the break room and started decorating it. Jake wanted it to be perfect, this was the first time he had a sister, it had just been him and his mum for years. He checked his phone. "It's go time." Jake ran into the ball pin and begged Terry to let Hitchcock and Scully to their nap room so they would be out the way of his sister. Terry said no so Jake just kept going "Santiago, go now!" Amy got up and went to go get Michaela, Rosa went to her locker and Holt? He stayed Holt, the robot captain.

The room instantly lit up with her smile, she ran looking for Jake and when she locked eyes with him she ran, she ran into Jake's arms.

"Detective." Michaela said  
"Michaela." said Jake.  
They both laughed and Jake took her on a tour around the precinct before handing her a piece of paper.  
"Announce this to the bullpen" Jake instructed her.  
Michaela nodded

Michaela walked out into the bullpen read the paper before announcing "Detective Jake Peralta will win the bet with Detective Santiago." The room filled with laughter and Amy got up stormed out before yelling at Jake.

When Jake walked back to his desk Rosa told Jake "are you sure she's eight?" Michaela heard this and she answered "yes, I am. you can check my passport." Charles came over to Jake's desk and told Jake and Amy "see if you two date and get married, you can have a child just as cute." Amy filled her eyes and Jake sighed "come on man, I don't even like Amy." Charles just laughed and rolled away.

When Jake finished work he visited the hotel Michaela was staying at. "Michaela what grade are you in again?" Michaela answered with a smile "I just started year 3!" Jake wanted to know everything he asked her another question "do you play any sports?" Michaela nodded and answered

"I do! I play netball for the dolphins!" Jake smiled and hugged Michaela. Michaela's mum came in and asked if they wanted to go for dinner together. If a single look they both said excitedly "YES!" They grabbed jackets before walking to a nearby restaurant.

As they were walking the air was filled with laughter. With Jake and Michaela hand in hand talking and asking questions about each other. "Carry me Jake!" Jake looked picked her up and continued walking. Michaela hadn't known she had a brother for long but this was a moment she longed for. Jake asked to take a selfie and so they did you could tell it was a moment just by the smiles. "I am framing this and putting it on my desk." Jake announced. Michaela laughed and kissed him on the check.

As the walked into the restaurant Michaela asked "what's Boyle's deal. Why does he keep asking for you and Santiago to date?" Jake took her hand and simply told her "he's just passionate." Michaela asked yet another question "and why is your boss a robot?" Jake just laughed

"meep Morp zeep." Michaela laughed before taking a seat.

While at the table Michaela asked for something big, really big. "Mum can we move here?"  
Her mum was confused she asked "what?" Michaela brought a smile on her face  
"can we move here and live with Jake."  
With a light laugh Michaela's mum simpy said "no."  
"Why not?" Michaela questioned.  
"School, work, friends" Michaela's mum answered back Michaela just rolled her eyes "Fineeeeeeeeeeeeee." she moaned.

While walking back Michaela asked Jake "do you think it's unfair I can't move here?" Jake held her hand and just shook his head. "I think it's fair, you have stuff at home." Michaela just nodded "fine, I guess."

When the weekend came Jake and Michaela spent all weekend together exploring the city. Seeing many amazing things in New York and not just the touristy New York.

When the week was over it was emotional and hard to let go.

"See you soon." Michaela asked.  
Jake answered, "I promise."

They hugged before a long goodbye.


	7. Jake's back and I got a turtle

Chapter 7  
March 2015  
Melbourne, Australia

* * *

A year past and Jake and Michaela were still in touch but they hadn't seen each other since Michaela visited a year ago. Michaela was sitting excitedly in her year 4 maths lesson. She could not stop talking to her friends about how her NYPD brother is going to pick her up. None of her friends believed her so she asked "where do you think I was doing last year?" They dropped their colour pencils and told her "just touristy things." Michaela

threw her pencil down stood up and shouted "NO! I WAS VISITING MY FRICKEN BROTHER!" They had their eyes wide open with jaws dropped, her teacher looked over and told her "see me at lunch, Michaela."

Walking home with Jake there was a lot of questions about the incident at school.

"I just shouted, I was making a point," Michaela told Jake  
"Your teacher said you said the f word," Jake told her  
"I said fricken!" Michaela shouted.  
"K-la, listen your teacher said you said it so…."  
"Can we just stop here" Michaela pointed to the fish stop.  
"Fine, let's go in."

When they were checking the fish shop they saw a turtle and Michaela fell in love instantly.  
"Can I have him, Jake?" Michaela asked  
"We have to ask your mum first," he told her  
"Call her," Michaela instructed  
"No no. she should be here." Jake told her."I'll run home!"

Before Jake could say no she dropped her bag and ran home. A small walked in and saw Michaela's bag.  
"What are you doing with my friend's bag?" the girl asked  
"Oh this is my sister's bag," Jake told her  
"Wait you're Jake?" Jake nodded  
"I have a question, did Michaela say the f word," Jake asked  
"If you mean fricken then yeah but if you mean the bad f word then no," she told him. Jake just nodded.

When Michaela came back with her mum who did not seem mad at Michaela. When she saw Jake.  
"Hi, Jake! I see you have met Becca" she said  
Michaela turned to her mum to ask "can we have this turtle?"  
Her mum though for a moment walked off for ten minutes and brought back stuff for a turtle before asking the owner for the turtle.  
"We can get him?!"

Her mum nodded while she paid for everything.

As she was walking home she started to the turtle "hey buddy!" He mum coughed and Michaela looked up "pay attention, M." Michaela just kept walking and when she got home she started talking and playing with him "Hey, K-la, How do you know it's a boy?" Michaela looked up and picked her turtle up and pointed to its tail "it's long and thick, so it means it's a boy." Jake smiled and whispered, "she's just like Amy."

Her mum came in and told Jake and Michaela the turtle tank is ready. "Come on buddy, you are going into your room." Michaela took her turtle and placed it in its tank. "Welcome to your room, she told him." She sat on her bed talking to her turtle, Jake came and sat next to her. "What are you going to call him?" Michaela thought for a moment "ummmmm...Flippers!" Jake hugged her before checking his watch. "We need to see your teacher... Go, go, go!" Michaela ran to get her shoes and to the door. Jake and Michaela's mum were at the door and Michaela was told to get in the car.

When they got to Michaela's school, they met with her teacher to discuss what happened during class. "Michaela disrupted class, shouted and swore. That is not appropriate especially for a year 4."

Jake got really into his detective mode. "Do you have any evidence, witnesses or anything to prove she did it, god I sound like a lawyer."

"Excuse me Mr Peralta but I personally saw your sister stand up, throw a pencil, yell with a swear word." Her teacher said  
"And what was this swear word?" Jake questioned.  
"It was the f word" Jake was getting mad  
"I had Rebecca come up to me at a fish store and told me she said fricken."  
"As long she does not do again I will just give her a warning."  
Jake nodded and walked out.

When they finished Jake and Michaela asked to get ice cream by the beach before going home to do homework and play with flippers. When they got to the ice cream store they ordered their ice creams, Michaela, Bubblegum with a blueberry slushie and Jake Cookie dough with an orange soda. They sat on the deck that looked over the beach with the crashing waves. After ice cream, they went to play on the beach and chase the waves. Michaela's mum called to the car as Michaela had to do homework. "At least I get to hang out with flippers." Her mum looked at her and said "After homework." Michaela sighed as she walked back up to the car.

Two weeks of fun, games, school, homework and hanging out with flippers past but it was time for Jake to go home. It was never easy but it's always easier than the last time, the drive to the airport is always long but Jake and Michaela use the time to make some last moments before one of them has to leave on a plane or two. When they got to the airport both Jake and Michaela saw an Ice cream store and begged Michaela's mum to let them have a quick ice cream and she sighed normally she wouldn't let Michaela have this much ice cream but Jake was down so she gave her an exception so she said yes to the quick ice cream. "Not as good as the one near your home but still good."

As Jake finished checking in it was time for Jake and Michaela to say their goodbyes. Jake pulled something out of his back pocket and told her to read it "I Jake Peralta invite Michaela and Stephanie Peralta to New York for Christmas." Michaela looked up and cried "you want me to celebrate Christmas with you?" Jake nodded before opening his arms for a hug, wiping the tears from Michaela's eyes. "I will see you at Christmas when you're 10!" See you when you have arrested more perps. Both laughed and hugged before Jake had to go and he waved goodbye. "See you are Christmas, Jakey."


	8. I'm bored

Hi guys, sorry for the long break between chapters, life just got in the way, and I left this chapter half-finished. I hope to be back to weekly updates again soon as I have a lot of midterm assessments.

* * *

Chapter 8  
December 2015  
Melbourne Airport (MEL)

* * *

They were sitting in the international terminal at Melbourne airport, waiting for their flight to New York, well LA for a layover. Sitting in those small airport seats. Waiting for that long flight, Michaela looked down at her passport telling her mum "This doesn't look like me." Her mum chuckled and took her hand, telling her she was only seven in that photo and now she is ten and beautiful. Michaela was lying across the chairs with her headphones connected to her Ipad watching movies. "Save the movies for the plane. You don't want to be bored." Michaela looked up at her and told her, "but I'm already bored. We have two hours till we board." Stephanie laughed and played with her hair.

"I have an idea!" Michaela jumped up with a massive smile on her face "Let's shop!" Her mum smiled and nodded, taking her bag before nudging Michaela to grab her bag. "Why can't we leave them here?" Stephanie looked over at her and was confused "Mickie, you know why. Is something going on?"

Michaela nodded "right, nothing is going on." Tears started coming down Michaela's cheek, she tried to hide it, but it didn't work; her mum caught her. "I'll talk to Jake." Stephanie nodded and took her hand towards the stores, the fancy ones. Michaela stopped and ran back to the gate.

"Michaela! Come back." Stephanie yelled, following her back. "Mickie, why did you run?" Michaela looked up and wiped her tears. "The girls at school always wear this stuff, and I come with my cheap stuff, and they bully me because I am not rich." Her mum takes a seat next to her and tells Michaela "Being kind, happy and loving will always be better than having money and being a bully, you tell them that." Michaela nodded before taking a look around the terminal. Before looking at their watches "We board soon, that's boring." Michaela said, causing a laugh, taking her hand.

On the plane, Michaela sat with her mum on the window looking out "wow, Melbourne looks so pretty from up here but when the city disappeared. Michaela got bored "can I pleaseeee watch movies now?" Her mum laughed and got her bag out and handed Michaela the Ipad "one movie, ok?" Michaela nodded and quickly chose her movie.

Two hours past and Michaela's movie was over, which means it's time to read a book. "So if I read this, can I watch another movie?" Her mum nodded and told her one. Ten hours later and Michaela and her mum, Stephanie were at LA airport, somewhat relaxing due to the small, uncomfortable seats. They were at the gate when another gate agent ran towards them saying they had been moved to another flight and they needed to run across the terminal, fast!

They reach the plane and, Stephanie calls Jake to say they are on an earlier flight. Michaela was tired and slept the whole flight to Stephanie's relief and what would be the Nine-Nine's as Michaela would be grumpy if she did not get much sleep.

Six hours later and Michaela is in New York and in Jake's arms.


	9. Christmas at Jakes

Chapter 9  
Christmas 2015  
New York, USA

* * *

Michaela and her mum had traded the shorts and singlets for thick jackets and thermals this Christmas. They arrived in the hotel, as Jake's apartment was too small for all three of them to stay. It was late at night so, Jake was just dropping them off as he started early the next morning.

"See you tomorrow, Jake!" Michaela called out.

Jake waved back an called back

"See ya later, Turtle."

The next morning Michaela and her mum went out for breakfast before going to the nine-nine to visit Jake. Michaela had her usual holiday breakfast, pancakes. After their breakfast, they take a taxi to the nine-nine to see Jake and decorate the precinct for Christmas.

Tinsel and Santas were throughout the precinct, and the floor was full of cheer. This year the nine-nine decided to do a toy drive with the help of Michaela. Along with the toy drive, the nine-nine was selling hot chocolate to donate the money earnt to charity. The event was a great success, and local charities were happy with the large donations.

After the event, Michaela and her mum went to the local Walmart to buy Christmas decorations for the hotel room. When they got back to the hotel, the tree went up covered in colourful tinsel and baubles, and the simple table decoration went on the dresser saying two sleeps till Christmas.

Jake came over after work to see decorated hotel room with a tree and merry decorations over the place. Jake had a bag in his hands with a big bow and a tag with the name, Michaela Turtle.

"What's that?" Michaela asks

"A little something for you." He replies

"Can I open it?" She asks

"Not until I come tomorrow night." He says as he puts the bag under the tree.

Jake stays for dinner and helps clean up before he leaves to go back to his house for an early shift tomorrow.

"See ya, Jakey!" Michaela yells.

" See ya later, turtle."

Jake was coming over at 7 for dinner, and the small kitchen was being used to the brim. It was full of treats of all kinds, cookies, cupcakes, and hedgehog slice. Michaela and her mum were busy preparing for ages and finally finished by three.

"Can we go shopping, I want to get one more thing," Michaela asks her mum

"What is it, Mich?" She replies back

"A turtle plushie!" Michaela laughs

"sure, Turtle,"

"Only Jake can call me that mum." Michaela reminds her.

They run to the shop and pick out the adorable plushie for Jake before running home and setting up dinner.

Seven pm comes, and Jake is at the hotel.

"Wow, this is amazing!" He says in amazement.

"I set it up! with some help." She smiles.

"Some? I think I did more than some help."

"Nah, just some help."

"Jake, take a seat."

The take a seat at the very decorated table with the main meal, Michaela stands up to grab the dessert she made.

"Not now, Michaela," Her mum told her.

"It's Christmas, please can I have it?" She begged.

"After dinner."

Michaela rolled her eyes and sat down.

Finally, to Michaela's relief, it was time for dessert all her hard work came down to this one plate, one plate of dessert.

"Try this, Jake!" Michaela said, holding a plate of hedgehog slice.

"Ok, Turtle, I will" Jake responds.

Michaela's hedgehog slice was a success even though it was only for three people. Jake and her mum loved it, and now the exciting bit presents! Well, some. The rest would be opened in the morning.

"Jake I got you two things," Michaela said excitedly.

"What are they then?" He questioned.

"I can't tell you, you have to open it," She told Jake

"Can I open it then?" Jake asked.

"Well yeah, of course, Merry Christmas Jakey.

Michaela hands over her bag and Jake opens it up to see a pair of turtle pyjamas and a plush turtle.

"Micky, I love them!" Jake said

"I chose them because you got my turtle!" Michaela smiled

"And ya gonsta think about the turtles."

"Mutant Turtles? We are not in a sewer" Michaela said in disgust.

It was time for Jake to give Michaela her present, a huge smile was on her face.

"Remember Mick, this is your small present remember." Jake reminded her.

"Yes, Jakey, I know." She laughed

Michaela ripped open the wrapping paper to see a Christmas Turtle blanket and turtle pillow.

"I love them, I love turtles!" Michaela exclaimed.

"I know, Turtle, that's why I got you them." Michaela smiled.

I was time for the presents from Michaela's Mum.

"I know what these are it's the same every year," Michaela said.

"Are you sure?" She questioned

"Yes, they are pyjamas, It's the same every year."

The tissue paper was thrown out the bag, and to no surprise inside the bag were pyjamas. Michaela ran to put them on and came back to the living room in the red and white Christmas pyjamas.

"Michaela, please change you can't go you in your pyjamas," Her mum said.

"We're going out isn't everything closed? Michaela questioned

Jake went to the small closet and pulled out a small Christmas dress, the was still very warm.

"Get changed Turtle we are going Carolling!" Jake cheered.

"Oh ok" Michaela stood up and took the dress from Jake.

Carolling was fun but also very cold, as it was the middle of Winter.

"If we were home we would be having lunch by Grandad's pool," Michaela said.

"It would also be 35º," Her mum said

"Cold," Jake said

"No, that's hot, but not really," Michaela said back.

"It's nearly freezing!" Jake pointed out

"Jake, I'm Australian, I use Celius, 35º is 95º Farnheight," Michaela pointed out.

"oh, right." Jake had a moment of realisation.

"It's ok, Jake."

"Michaela, we best get you home, it's late." Her mum said

"Merry Christmas, Jake!" Michaela said before walking up to the room.

The next morning arrived, and it was Christmas Day, finally! Michaela was up early and under the small tree was a small pile of presents and a note. Instead of going straight to the presents, Michaela went straight to the phone, well her mum's phone.

She picked up the phone but was quickly interrupted.

"Michaela you can not call anyone, it cost a lot." Michaela's mum said as she was taking the phone away.

"I really want to call Jake, please," Michaela begged.

"Michaela, you will be seeing him for lunch."

"fineeeeee."

It was time for presents, the big ones, the under the tree ones. Michaela was excited and was excitedly sitting by the tree. Her eyes beaming towards the small pile of presents at the bottom of the tree. Her mum was in the kitchen cooking pancakes and the tv playing the news in the background. Besides the cooking pancakes, there was a Christmas ham in the oven ready for lunch and the veggies out on the bench waiting to be cooked.

Hours passed, and it was time for lunch and Jake finally arrived for lunch.

"Can we open presents now, mum?" Michaela asked.

"After lunch, which is almost ready," She replied back.

"But mum, I have sat here all morning," Michaela moaned.

"You didn't have to."

"Fineeeeeee" Michaela groaned as she got up to sit a the table.

Christmas lunch was delicious besides the fact there were veggies. To Jake and Michaela's delight, it was time for presents the small pile from this morning was a lot bigger now.

"Jake, you do realise we have to take all of this home in two bags, right?" Michaela's mum asked.

"Oh right, sorry" Jake realised

"We will find a way," Michaela's mum said.

"No, you will not, I will ship them to your home!" Jake said

"Aren't you in crushing debt?" Michaela asked.

"yes, yes, I am, but that won't stop me from making the best Christmas for my sister," Jake exclaimed.

The pile of presents were now reviled, and paper was all over the floor.

"Mic chose the presents you want right away when you get home and put the rest in this box," Her mum told her, holding a box.

"ok," Michaela nodded.

The box was now full and the most important things in the suitcase. In a week they would be on a long flight home and hours away from Jake but this last week would be a million moments.


	10. Where's Jake

Chapter 10

2016

(Set During Coral Palms)

* * *

It had been a few months since Michaela had seen Jake. Michaela and her mother had taken the long flights to New York to see Jake. They arrive and are met with Amy instead of Jake.

"Where's Jake?" Michaela asked

"He's on a trip with Holt," Amy told her.

"For work?" Michela asked

"I guess you could say that."

"Do you know when he will be back?" Michaela asked.

"no. no, I don't Mic."

"oh ok."

Michaela took Amy's hand and headed towards Amy's car. Michaela was disappointed and really wanted to see Jake, but if he was on a work trip, it was ok, and Michaela would understand. This would also mean she could have a girls week with Amy which would include geeking over Harry Potter. Much to Gina's dismay.

When they arrived at the hotel, Amy came in to join them for a while as it was only midday and Amy had the day off. Michaela had a backpack, and she ran over to the bed to show Amy her new Harry Potter books she had received for her birthday a few months before.

"Amy, look! I have the whole set, because of you!" Michaela told Amy excitedly.

Amy smiled and went over to join Michaela.

"Which ones have you read?" Amy asked.

"Books one, two and three, I started book four on the plane." Michaela smiled

"That's a lot of reading. When was your birthday?"

"End of April," Michaela responded

"How old did you turn?"

"11!"

"wow, what grade are you in again?"

"year 5, one year of primary before I go to high school!"

"you know what, let's go for lunch," Amy said.

"Sure!"

Amy, Michaela and her mother walk to a small little restaurant to have a quick bite to eat before popping into the Nine-Nine to say hi.

When Michaela came into nine-nine, it was different, Holt wasn't Captain and Jake's name badge on his desk was gone. Michaela turned to Amy and asked her

"He's not really on a work trip, is he?"

Amy sighed and responded.

"no, he isn't on a work trip; if he were, he would work around it."

"where is he then?"

"Coral Palms, Florida."

"why"

Trying the best she could to keep it kid friendly-ish Amy knelt down took Michaela's hands and took a deep breath.

"There is this man, Jimmy Figgis and the squad had a secret case against him. We solved the case, and it had some consequences. Jimmy Figgis called Jake and told him that he would hunt them down and kill them. So they went into witness protection until we can solve the case."

"Let me help; let's get to work!" Michaela exclaimed

"Woah, Woah, Woah, Michaela, you are eleven and not even a cop."

"It's my brother, please let me help you." Michaela pulls puppy dog eyes

"ok fine, you can sit next to me, and I will explain things to you, but you have to keep this a secret."

"Okay, thank you!"

The week had finished, and it was time to go home and back to school for Michaela, one more year.

* * *

**Authors Notes: so, um, hi! I haven't posted a chapter in a while (almost two months!) also sorry this chapter is so short I genuinely did not know what to write for this chapter. On other terms, while I was writing this chapter, the weather has been wild, and it poured rain, hailed and became sunny in the span of 20 minutes. Also, the next chapter is going to have a pre-chapter of sorts; it's more to just set up the scene for chapter 11. **


End file.
